American Idol: The Golden Age
by Mayniac
Summary: MOE! One new season of American Idol! Two new Ryans, four new judges, and 2x the drama, on set AND 'off? Just call it DISNEY! Really, it'd make sense... This season will surely be legendary and epic. HMxCRxWOWP Cross over! SHILEY and MORE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Lol, I probably won't start this story until later, but I could NOT get it off my chest! It was between American Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, and America's Best Dance Crew. But Amrican Idol fits so much more, even though I absolutely LOVE ABDC! GO QUEST! Haha. And Beat Freaks!!! I love them. xD I mean, the others re pretty cool too (Not really Fly Khicks) but yeah.**

**

* * *

**

MOE! One new season of American Idol like none other. Two new Ryans, four new judges, and drama on set AND 'off'?! Just call it Disney! Really. It'd make sense. HMxCRxWOWP Xover SHILEY!

American Idol: The Golden Age

**American Idol: One of the hottest shows in America**

_Shows hundreds of people lines up to try out for American Idol and screaming_

"I'M THE NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!"

**The rules are easy!**

_Shows a girl singing in front of four judges_

**Get a number, maybe get interviewed by Ryan Seacrest, get judged by four judges, maybe move on to Hollywood or get criticized harshly!**

_Shows Simon Cowell frowning_

"It was absolutely… horrible."

**But the producers are getting bored**

_Shows men in suits sitting at a long table_

**Along with the audience**

_Shows a young girl turning off T.V., where American Idol was playing, and yelling_

"MOM! Hurry up! I can't miss the Hannah concert!"

**And the ageing judges, of course!**

_Shows Paula Abdul, Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson, and Kara Dioguardi sitting at the table, bored_

**So, AI is thinking up ideas… And one of them is plain brilliant!**

_Shows a man smirking and on the phone_

"Hello?"

Person on phone that sounds like a girl: "Hello, this is Miley Stewart! Who is this?"

"Miley! This is John from American Idol! I was wondering if you'd like to be one of the new judges for American Idol this season!"

THUD

"Miley? Are you there?"

"Uh, this is Miley's manager. She's a… little busy right now. So, how about the facts? I'm sure she'd love to, though."

_Shows a woman on the phone_

"Hello, Connect Three?"

"Uh… yeah, this is Shane. Who's this?"

"This is Emily from American Idol. And how would you and your brothers like to be American Idol judges for this season?"

"…Wow… Definitely!"

_Shows a different woman on the phone_

"Hello, is this Alex Russo?"

"Oh, Alex is in the bathroom. This is Mitchie. Who is this?"

"This is James from American Idol! I was meaning to talk to Alex and you about this, anyway! How would you two like to be the new Ryan Seacrests for this American Idol season?"

"……ALEX, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

**So don't miss what will probably be the most legendary season anyone has _ever _seen**

_Shows Nate yelling_

_Shows Miley and Shane arguing_

_Shows Alex, Mitchie, and Miley throwing water balloons at someone_

_Shows a girl singing in a crayon costume_

**Starting with their reactions**

_Shows Miley talking to her dad_

"Seriously?! This is going to be great! I haven't seen Alex and Mitchie in forever!"

"Yeah… but that's the good news…"

"Bad news?"

"You have three other judges…"

"Who? Maddie? Troy? Gabriella? Zack? Cody? Taylor?"

"No…"

"Well, who?!"

"…Connect Three…"

"WHAT?!"

_Shows Alex and Mitchie talking to their manager_

"YAY! This is going to rock! Miley's going to be so happy! We haven't seen her in for-"

"There's bad news."

"What…?"

"Bad news… Connect Three…"

"Ew, what about them?"

"…They're the other three judges…"

"WHAT?!"

_Shows Connect Three talking to their manager_

"WHAT?!"

"It'll be good for you guys!"

"Dude, we won't even be able to survive! I mean, really?! Alex?! Mitchie?! MILEY?!"

**To the singing**

_Shows a girl in a bikini coming in and singing well_

**To the drama**

_Shows Shane kissing Miley_

**And most of all, find out what really happened in the past…**

_Shows Mitchie and Alex hugging Miley_

"I'm happy we're friends now…"

_Shows Jason looking through his phone and the camera zooming in at it to show pictures of Miley and his brothers hanging out_

"Man, we were so happy." Jason says to Nate, who was sitting beside him.

"I know… But we just screwed it all up." Nate muttered back.

**This American Idol is full of Disney**

_Shows Miley walking out of a limo and talking into camera with a smile_

"Let's see how people will feel getting criticized by teenagers!"

_Shows a guy running in with Miley written all over him_

"MILEY, I LOVE YOU!"

**And that 'L' word**

_Shows Shane talking to Miley_

"Miley…"

"Don't say it, Shane! We haven't spoken in years, and I really didn't plan on keeping it that way, but I can survive."

"Miley… I-"

"Shane! Don't! You've really changed into a huge jer-"

Shane kisses her.

**And of course, the next American Idol**

_Shows a girl singing on stage_

_Shows a guy in a speedo singing_

_Shows a guy on the guitar, singing_

**Paula Abdul**

_Shows Miley clapping and smiling as Wake Up America starts playing from the speakers of your computer screen_

**Randy Jackson**

_Shows Jason making a weird face_

**Simon Cowell**

_Shows Shane snickering_

**Kara Dioguardi**

_Shows Nate laughing_

**Ryan Seacrest**

_Shows Mitchie patting a guy's back_

**And… Ryan Seacrest…**

_Shows Alex standing awkwardly as a guy hugs her_

**American Idol: The Golden Age**

**Coming Soon…**

_Screen fades black and music fades_

"You sounded like a freakin' whale." Shane's voice speaks.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review if you think I should do the story! Because... Yeah. lol. I shouldn't start the sory now, though. I need to finish some more stories before I start a new one... But yeah, most of the bad words in this FF will be American Idol BLEEEPed! Hahahaha! OH and Miley is like Miley Cyrus, but I changed the name so that it'd be legal. And it's CONNECT THREE and ALEX and MITCHIE. No real names!!! Except for maybe little parts of saying famous star's names. lol. **

**OH AND for the story, you guys can be in the story, too!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**City/State: **

**Occupation:**

**If You're Even Good At Singing Or If You Want To Be In The Story:**

**Ideas! Haha:**

**What You Are Wearing During The Audition:**

**If You Have Any Friends Or Family Members:**

**Extra:**

**If you've watched American Idol, you could understand all this. You can add some sad sob stories, if you want to PASS or FAIL, ANYTHING!!! lol. If you have never heard of American Idol, um... Idk, you'll probably get it when you read my story! : D hopefully lol**


End file.
